The cellular phones, PDAs, GPSs, and electronic reading devices become necessary equipment for almost every person and the aesthetic outer appearance attracts the user's attentions directly by its color, texture and patterns. The outer appearance shows the personality of the user. However, the users cannot change the outer appearance of the electronic devices easily because the shape, the colors and the patterns are integral to the casing. Therefore, replaceable cases are developed to allow the users to change the casings as desired.
The applicant has filed a U.S. application Ser. No. 12/797,073 with the title of “housing assembly for electronic device” which is ready for examination.
The conventional case of the electronic lacks of locking feature to prevent the user from being operated improperly, or to prevent the case from being separated from the electronic device by impact such as dropping on the ground. Therefore, the present invention provides a locking device for securing the case to the electronic device.
The present invention intends to provide a locking device to securely connect the case to the electronic device.